


Let the Storm Descend upon You

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Baptism, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Canon - Manga, Character Death In Dream, Cruelty, Dark Magic, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Drowning, F/F, Fights, Foe Yay, Goretober, Halloween, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, No Dialogue, Non-Canonical Violence, One Shot, Other, Sadism, Short One Shot, Storms, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Saltwater burned through her like fire.
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Vanica Zogratis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Let the Storm Descend upon You

All Noelle could feel were the cool waters submerging her body, all but her head and shoulders. Safe, cold to the touch, and calming.

She heard the din of voices, someone laughing, and another crying out for mercy. Her eyes opened, and she could hear Vanica shrieking with laughter, so hard that it sounded like she couldn't breathe.

Noelle lifted her head, her gaze falling upon Vanica clawing open an innocent's throat, their body falling to the ground, spilling thick lifeblood, tiny droplets falling into the water.

Shock, fear, and anger seized her heart, her mind telling her, yelling at her to get out of the water, swim up, to help. She couldn't. She pulled, grimacing with all her teeth, but the water was pulling her in.

Vanica looked towards Noelle, her smile twisting her features, a taunting, jeering grin that cut as deep as her blade.

Noelle grit her teeth, her eyes narrowed. Vehemence boiling inside her, the lapping, pink-billowing water doing nothing to weaken her rage. As Vanica stepped forward, more blood darkened the water.

Vanica emerged into the blood-saturated, warm pool, her hand outstretched. Before Noelle could react, fingers wrapped around her throat. She pushed Noelle down, keeping her down, in a mockery of baptism. Pushing her, dragging her under, submerging her, her stomach dropping, her heart racing.

Noelle cried out, screaming, but her voice was bubbled by the water surrounding her, plunging her into the stygian depths.

Saltwater burned through her like fire, filling her lungs, suffocating, sharp and unforgiving.

She couldn't _breathe_ , she couldn't _scream_.

The last image she saw was Vanica's twisted, wicked grin, her one eye glinting, the shadow of the devil Megicula right behind her.

Noelle always woke in the middle of these dreams, her heart pounding, drenched in sweat. She gulped in deep breaths, pulling her blanket tighter to her chest.


End file.
